A Hero in Training
by Railgunner
Summary: once again, this is not minecraft. Just the start of a story about a hero. btw yes the title is a refrence to batman. in progress


**KONNER BEGINS**

I'm a homeless 16 year old boy whose parents died from a cooking accident when I was 8. I "live" in the north west side of san francisco and spend most of my time scavenging for food. Earlier today I found an uneaten pie behind the house of these rich snobs and their fat son Sam. Oh and my name's Konner Cruger, but now that you have little background info, continue.

I'm walking down a street around midnight when I hear a crash. I zip around to see the neighborhood cat, Milkduds, has tipped over a trash can. Milkduds is all black except the white spots around his eyes. His right eye is is a very light, almost white, green while the other is a dark blue. He sits and stares at me without blinking for ten seconds. In an instant he jabs his paw forward on to a grasshopper that I didn't even notice before. I turn and keep walking.

The cat is almost invisible when the wierdest thing happens: The street opens up to reveal a hidden ramp into a large concrete room. The room has nothing in it but a door. I steadily walk down the incline when Milkduds scurrys in front of me and begins to sprint circles around me. _Psycho_. I open the door to find a man in a tuxedo and sick shades staring at me. He has no hair on his head and a rather short forehead.

"Hello Konner." _stalker alert!_ "I'm . Will you be willing to join our elite organization." Says the man with a indian accent.

"May I ask what you do or will you say _I'm sorry, that's classified_." I reply.

"I'm sorry, that's classified."

"Jackass" I mutter to myself. "Sure, what do I have to lose… as long as you're not some criminal trying to test illegal drugs on me to so call make advanced humans as they say in the movies" I say aloud.

"Great!" he says as he pulls out a white rifle and shoots me before I can react.

"AAAAH! YOU SHOT ME… with a syringe?" I rip out the syringe and everything becomes more clear. I heard that half of the part of your brain that process' what you see focuses on the single point in front of you while the other half focuses on everything else. This is why if you look at one thing anything else looks blurry. But now everything become so much more clear and I feel this unknown source of energy flowing through me.

"Your reflexes, strength, and speed have all been enhanced. Our organization is call The Top Secret Agency Of People or as we call it, T-Soap. We hunt criminals the police can't. Now choose your weapon." Behind me the ramp folds up until it's level with the street And I can here the street fold back down onto the ramp now leaving no trace of any opening. Two panels on the floor open up and allow weapon racks to rise I can see all sorts of melee weapons from scythes to swords to staffs. Milkduds starts to play around with a flail and somehow doesn't get hurt.

I choose a toothed longsword. One side is dull because it's just a training sword I guess while the other side has these hooks with the ability to disarm your opponent. When I pick it up I feel as If I've been training for years unlike who probably has been training for years. I turn to see he has a whip, which scares me. Even if you manage to block a slap from a whip the end lashes around your sword and can whip you.

"Fight" I hear him say as he whips at me. I manage to dodge his first attack and block his second. When he attacks again I pivot my left foot around 90 degrees, slam the whip onto the ground with my sword, step on the rope to the right of my sword with my right foot, turn 180 degrees counter clockwise to again step on the rope with my left foot, and the swing my right foot and sword back around to cut off the whip near his hands.

We train for what seems like hours and everytime I defeat him with a new weapon, he switches. Once when I disarmed him, his dagger went flying over and cut a singular hair of Milkduds. He didn't even flinch. Of course that drug made me good but that doesn't be I won't get a few bruises here and there.

"So, what now"


End file.
